O beijo da Morte
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: A Morte? Provar a si própria? Seria possível? [oneshot][yaoi Thanatos X Hypnos] Fic especialmente dedicada para Darts of Pleasure! Ela quem me deu a idéia do casal...


O beijo da Morte

"Sonhe um sonho... e veja através de olhos de anjo um lugar onde podemos voar... Elísios"

Elísios! Local de paz e silêncio. O Mundo dos Homens nada mais é do que luta e tédio. Alguns dos humanos, tais como Schopenhauer, haviam se apercebido disso. Outros nem tanto. A maioria vive de alienação e busca, sendo que o Futuro dos mortais nada mais é do que isso mesmo... a Morte...

A Morte! Um deus supremo, com a mão pesada sobre os que vivem na Terra. Nenhum escapa. Como lidar com tal inexorável realidade? Seria possível ter um mínimo de serenidade estando fadado à finitude? Sim... experimentando-a diariamente, pouco a pouco.

Hypnos, o Sono, é o deus imbuido de acostumar os homens a morrer. A cada dia, quando Nix (a noite) chega, ele faz seu papel e dá uma amostra do que Thánatos fará com eles mais tarde. Para que o temor? A Morte nada mais é do que Sono Eterno. O Sono... a Morte... são irmãos...

- É engraçado, Thánatos! - disse o Sono, sorvendo lentamente uma taça de néctar ao contemplar o belo jardim do Elísios - Do alto do Paraíso, temos o dever de cuidar do alívio dos seres humanos. Por que a nós é dada tal incumbência? Afinal... vislumbrar o cotidiano da raça humana daqui é algo um tanto quanto sádico...

- É um ato magnânimo, meu irmão - redargüiu o Senhor da Morte, também observando a vista em estado contemplativo - Pense que nós somos o único alívio dos mortais. Viver sem uma pausa seria tormentoso em demasia. A cessação da vida é necessária. Nós somos a única esperança em meio ao mar de atribulações no qual os mortais estão inseridos.

Os olhos plúmbeos e profundos da Morte observaram a contraparte fulva deles mesmos, ou seja, as orbes de seu irmão.

- Porém nós somos deuses... para quê ocuparmo-nos com os conflitos humanos?

- É a nossa função; nosso trabalho, Hypnos. Deuses têm o dever de zelar também pelos outros seres, incluindo os mortais.

O Sono levantou-se, tomou um ramo de planta com as mãos e contemplou-o. Os olhos dourados faiscaram por um instante.

- Nos somos a Roda que faz girar o mundo dos homens. Não é, Thánatos? Veja; até mesmo os vegetais têm seu ciclo de nascimento, desenvolvimento, envelhecimento e morte. Toda a base da filosofia e do conhecimento humano gira em torno da única realidade certeira: a Morte. O Grande Mistério insolúvel para a humanidade resume-se em nós dois...

- Sim... é daqui que todo o Destino humano é traçado. Do nosso paraíso...

Os olhos prateados fitaram os dourados novamente, como se a palavra "paraíso" estivesse intimamente ligada a eles.

- Nada resiste ao bafejo inexorável da Morte, Thánatos... nada... não é impressionante?

- Apenas a própria Morte pode encará-la seguramente. Nós, como detentores diretos dela que somos, podemos tê-la nas mãos sem receio.

Thánatos levanta-se e toma sua cadeira, para em seguida depositá-la bem perto de Hypnos. Os rostos de ambos eram eram iguais; a compleição também, e ainda a voz, os cabelos, o tom levemente bronzeado da pele. Apenas... apenas uma diferença: a Morte tem os olhos e as melenas argênteas, cor de prata... e o Sono os têm dourados, fulvos como um ocaso de primavera.

- Meu irmão... - recomeçou Thánatos, com uma doçura incomum em sua bela voz - Isso pode soar como algo estranho, mas... nós, os deuses, nunca provamos da morte propriamente dita. O descanso sublime... você não acha que, nesse aspecto, os mortais obtêm uma vantagem sobre os imortais?

- Hum... não sei. É algo o qual não podemos saber como é. Os homens a temem, mas ao mesmo tempo a anseiam em alguns casos... é, não deixa de despertar curiosidade em como possa ser a Morte... apesar de eu ser o detentor do Sono, a contraparte dela em vida.

Thánatos buscou o olhar de Hypnos mais uma vez, indagando através dele se o irmão gostaria de sentir o toque da morte uma única vez. Sem esperar uma resposta, inclinou seu rosto em direção ao dele. Os olhos gêmeos se encontraram, e uma faísca de união brilhou através deles.  
Logo em seguida, os olhos de Thánatos cerraram-se, e seus lábios se encontraram com os de Hypnos. Ainda não era um beijo; as bocas apenas se roçavam de leve, e a respiração tépida dos lábios entreabertos de Thánatos aquecia a região da boca do outro.

O Sono não resistiu ao ato da Morte. Semicerrou os olhos enquanto o companheiro pressionava os lábios contra os seus, transformando o toque num real ósculo. Aos poucos, Hypnos sentiu um torpor tomar-lhe, enquanto o irmão encaixava melhor a boca com a dele. A doçura... a singular doçura a qual o Sono experimentou não pôde deixar-lhe dúvida... a Morte era realmente algo invejável.

A língua de Thánatos adentrou a boca do companheiro, explorando-a vagarosamente e sem pretensões de deixá-lo tão cedo. Logo, ambos estavam com os corpos também entrelaçados, as mãos de Thánatos buscando o aprofundamento do contato por segurar gentilmente na nuca do gêmeo. Totalmente entregue, Hypnos deixava-se explorar pelo irmão e tentava correspondê-lo em igual intensidade, mas era difícil... a tranqüilidade qur o tomava apenas deixava-o à mercê... apenas... à mercê do irmão.

Assim permaneceu por algum tempo, sorvendo o beijo da Morte, a Plenitude Eterna. Algumas ninfas chegaram a observar a cena de ambos, mas eles não se importaram. Ao cabo de longos minutos, os irmãos deixaram que suas bocas se separassem. Observaram-se mutuamente mais uma vez, e ainda com o rosto bem próximo da face do outro, Thánatos sussurrou:

- E então, meu irmão? O que achou do sabor da Morte?

- Eu... eu penso que não quero mais me apartar dela. Os humanos têm sorte...

- Mas você tem mais possibilidade ainda! - exclamou Thánatos, voltando a apoiar as costas no espaldar de seu assento - Os homens ou vivem ou morrem. Eles não têm chance de experimentar ambas as sensações juntas, ou ainda morrer e depois voltar à vida para dizer como foi. Todavia, você sempre pode ter a mim aqui... e experimentar sempre que quiser a Paz Eterna.

- No entanto... o que me faz poder experimentá-la sempre? Não seria tal contato estreito com ela algo um tanto quanto... perigoso, no sentido de torná-la perene.

- Não seja tolo, Hypnos... a Morte não pode ferir a si mesma. E se você é meu irmão gêmeo, também faz parte dela. pois apenas a Morte pode suportar a ela própria seguramente.

O Sono sorriu, enlevado, e uniu sua mão com a dele. Ficaria enfim tranqüilo... pois apenas a Morte pode suportar a ela própria seguramente.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Nota: a primeira frase da fic refere-se à música "Dream a dream", da Charlotte Church. A letra original dela é: "Dream a dream, and see through angel´s eyes a place where we can fly away... Elysium". _

_Mas caramba... quando tento fazer a minha primeira fic com persnoagens que não sejam Saga e Kanon, pego dois outros gêmeos... e que também nasceram sob a constelação de Gêmeos! Mas enfim, estou fazendo uma fic aqui com outro casal, e dessa vez nem são irmãos... rs._

_Um abraço a todos e todas._


End file.
